


Revenge

by Servena



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hearing Voices, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: He could never resist her even before she died.





	Revenge

Although he is hundreds of yards away, he can clearly see Jago Tlalocs face through the scope of his sniper rifle. His finger curls over the trigger. The Olmec first. Then the Cahokian that just exited the plane. Then everyone else.

Easy, clean, fast.

An breathes in and breathes out. The ticks have subsided, his hands are calm. This is the moment he’s been waiting for.

So close. So close, my love.

No one has noticed him yet, he is perfectly hidden in the high grass of the hill. Yet it bothers him, the way they so carelessly mill around, making their preparations for a time that they won’t live to see. Do they feel safe, so close to the end, or has being together dulled their edge? Players weren’t meant to be together. Endgame was supposed to be won alone.

Not that he was playing to win anyway.

I wanted to be with you, her voice whispers in his head. It’s been there for quite a while, her voice, the voice he never got to hear in real life.

The voice of the Mu. The voice of Chiyoko Takeda.

He shivers. He had wanted that, too. But that’s not how this game works.

She played for life, but he, he was only playing for death.

He adjusts the grip on the rifle. These two first. Then any other player who got in his way. Then the maker. And then sweet, sweet darkness. Finally.

I’m coming, he thought. Soon all this will be over and we can be together.

Yes, Chiyoko whispered.

His target momentarily steps out of his view. An follows him with the mouth of the rifle. His finger pulls down on the trigger.

Don’t.

He stops.

Takes a breath, lets it out slowly.

They killed you.

It wasn’t their fault, she says softly.

You wouldn’t have died if it weren’t for them!

It was an accident.

He can feel his body start to shake and eases off of the trigger.

I’m going to revenge you!

He hears her laugh in his head. It’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

There is a saying that says ‚The best revenge is a happy life.’

He spits into the grass. “Bullshit”, he says out loud. There’s no one around who could hear him anyway. “The best revenge is revenge.”

Then kill the maker.

His breath is coming fast, irregular. His hand lets go of the rifle and moves to the bracelet around his neck, to all that is left of her, and buries itself into her dark hair.

“I will”, he whispers.

And spare those two.

“I can’t.”

For me.

He leaves the rifle on the field, not bothering to take it with him. It will not serve him where he goes.

He could never resist her even before she died.


End file.
